Casi confesiones con olor a enfermedad
by Nisaly
Summary: Todo el mundo se le dio vueltas y ya no supo más. Hasta que despertó en la enfermería, junto a la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse. Theodore&Daphne. Viñeta.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Respuesta para tabla de temas músicales, comunidad "fandominsano", LJ.**

**Me parece que las personalidades de los chicos han quedado... raras. No OC, pero casi-casi... No sé, mis dedos querían este capricho. Y yo no soy nadie para negarles los pequeños placeres de la vida :) Así que, prefiero dejarlo como cosa de cada uno XD Y simplemente públicar...**

**El titulo es... caca. Juro que si se me ocurre algo mejor, lo cambio. Acepto sugerencias.**

**Casi confesiones con olor a enfermedad**

Theodore sólo recuerda haberse estado quejando de ciertos malestares toda la mañana. Le ardía la garganta, se sentía terriblemente mareado y le agobiaba un horrible dolor de cabeza. Pero nada grave. O al menos, eso le repitió una y otra vez a sus compañeros, cuando le preguntaban porque tenía tan mala cara.

Un resfriado no mataba a nadie, menos a él, que nunca se enfermaba. Así que, ignoró las sugerencias sobre ir a la enfermería y continuó con su rutina diaria, normal.

Cuando entró a encantamientos, la primera clase que los Slytherin de sexto tenían luego del desayuno, no entendía porque todos llevaban chalecos tan abrigados. Él sentía un calor infernal, que le estaba quemando hasta el alma. Incluso sudaba. Pero decidió no tomarle importancia. No puso mucha atención a las palabras del profesor Flitwick, tenía la vista borrosa y le costaba concentrarse.

Al salir de la clase, recuerda haber tenido que afirmarse en uno de los pupitres para no caer, que toda la sala le daba vueltas alrededor. Y eso es lo último de lo que esta seguro. Hasta que abrió los ojos en la enfermería.

Esta recostado en una cama, con las sábanas hasta el cuello y la luz del sol dando en la cara. La cabeza le palpita con molestia, tiene la boca seca y aún parece que tuviera algo en los ojos que le impide ver bien.

- Al fin despiertas.- No reconoce la voz en un primer instante.

- ¿Greengrass?.- El sonido es rasposo, débil, casi un susurro. Ella asiente y sonríe. Esta sentada junto a la cabecera con el uniforme puesto, impecable. Tiene una revista en el regazo y parecía haberla estado hojeando, mientras él dormía.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- No tiene claro de donde saca la fuerzas para hablar. Ahora que esta más consiente, siente que le duele cada milímetro del cuerpo, incluyendo la lengua.

- No te esfuerces. Madame Pomfrey dice que pescaste un virus mágico y que empeorara si no haces reposo.- Explica ella.- ¿Agua?.- Le tiende un vaso.

Él no se deja ayudar. Y termina con algo de agua en la ropa. Ella suelta una carcajada y se limita a mover la varita para solucionarlo.

- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

- Un par de días.

- Tengo que salir de...- Levantó el tronco, pero Daphne se interpuso.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste? Tienes que guardar reposo.

- Ya estoy bien.

- ¡Estas loco! Aun tienes fiebre.- Le puso una mano en la frente. El contacto le ocasionó un leve mareo que Theodore atribuyo al contraste entre la fría piel de ella con su cabeza en llamas. - Estas ardiendo.

- Estoy bien.- Repitió él. Pero las palabras no fueron ni convincentes para sí mismo.

- Si intentas hacer una tontería, llamare a Madame Pomfrey.

- Deberías meterte en tus asuntos, Greengrass.- Pero Theodore no hizo otro ademán de intentar fugarse. Se quedó allí, olisqueando el aroma a enfermedad que tenía aire y que detestaba.- ¿Me desmaye?

- Sí. Fue toda una escena. Te caíste sobre Pansy.- El alzó una ceja.

- Me duele la cabeza.

- Es normal.- Ella le tendió nuevamente el vaso de agua.- Refrescate un poco más.

Theodore no lo acepto.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?.- Y es la pregunta que había querido formular desde que tomó conciencia de quien era la persona que lo acompañaba en su enfermedad. Ella también estaba esperándola. Había analizado muy bien las palabras que diría para responder. Aún así, le costó tomar el control de su cuerpo y hacer que todo sonara indiferente. Pero lo logró.

- Porque...- Y no lo miró a los ojos.- Quería saber como estabas.

- Pudiste simplemente haberle preguntado a la enfermera, Greengrass.

- Puedes llamarme Daphne. Y prefiero comprobar las cosas por mi misma.

- ¿Faltaste a clases?

Era obvio que sí. Pero Theodore quería escuchar el motivo. Quería saber porque ella se tomaba tantas molestias por él cuando no se podrían considerar ni siquiera amigos. Aunque, claro, ya tenía una idea. Y él nunca andaba demasiado lejos de la verdad en sus cavilaciones.

- Estudios muggles no es muy importante, de todas formas.

Fue una buena evasiva. Porque el muchacho ya no encontró otra forma de sonsacarle el tema. Sólo quedaba ser directo, pero no quería un ambiente incomodo. Haber abierto los ojos y encontrarse con un rostro sonriente, se sentía bien. No quería espantarla. Que seguramente le quedaban varios días en la enfermería y nunca le ha gustado estar solo en lugares con olor a jarabe.

- Puedo irme si te molesta.- Daphne atribuyó el prolongado silencio a molestia.

- Si te vas ahora, seguro que te descubren.- Entrecerró los ojos. Una punzada le atravesó la espina dorsal. Se estremeció.

- ¿Estas bien?.- No tuvo tiempo de alegrarse.

- Sí. No es nada.

- Deberías volverte a dormir.

- No tengo sueño.

- Tienes los ojos cerrados.

- Pero no duermo.

- Vaya, que eres complicado.

- ¿Y eso te hace sonreír?.- Daphne sintió que la sangre le subía a la cara.

- Ehh, es... gracioso.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí, Greengrass? La verdad...

Ella suspiró. Largo y hondo. La verdad. La maldita verdad. Hay cosas dificiles de explicar, su estancia en esa enfermería era una de ellas. Quiere ser sincera, quiere decir "Porque me importas" y que las palabras suenen a Slytherin, aunque no sean propias de las serpientes. Quiere que Nott no sea tan perspicaz y no sentir que él le lee la mente, en cada mirada que le pega. Quiere que no sea raro que este allí, sentada a su lado, cuidándole y vigilandole. Pero es imposible que todo eso ocurra si nunca reune el valor necesario para hacerlo realidad. No es Gryffindor, es cobarde. Aunque aparente lo contrario. Y es con miedo que comienza la frase...

- Yoo... Theodore... Tú...

- ¡DAPHNE!.- Pansy Parkinson entró a la habitación y corrió hacia la chica. Draco le seguía con las manos en los bolsillos.- Ya me preguntaba donde andabas...

- ¿Interrumpimos algo?.- Malfoy alza una ceja, burlón.

- No, nada.- Se apresura a contestar la chica.

- ¿Podrían bajar un poco la voz?.- Se queja Theodore. Y tiene la certeza de que matara tanto a Draco Malfoy como a su noviecita ruidosa, en cuanto tenga fuerzas para ello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews, comentarios varios, criticas costructivas, bombas fetidas respetuosas, caramelos, Theodore´s envueltos en papel de regalo, tomatazos, aportes, etc, precionando el botoncito "Go". Todo sera bien recibido y respondido No maten gatitos :) **

**Nisaly.**


End file.
